bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
11. Saga: Fake Karakura Town 2
thumb|200px|Die Visored betreten ebenfalls das SchlachtfeldDie Fake Karakura Town 2 Saga ist die elfte Staffel von Bleach. Die Staffel wurde in Japan auf TV Tokyo von April 2010 bis November 2010 ausgestrahlt. Sie behandelt die Mangabände Band: 40 bis Band 46. Bisher ist in der Staffel eine Fillerepisode enthalten, wann die Staffel jedoch auf DVD erscheinen wird ist nicht bekannt. Die Inhalte der Folgen in grün sind gänzlich nur im Anime zusehen gewesen und werden als Fillerepisoden bezeichnet. Sie haben meist keinen oder nur wenig Bezug zur Handlung im Manga. Handlung thumb|left|Renji und Sado vs BattikaroaIm fünften Turm von Las Noches kämpft Ichigo Kurosaki gegen den Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer weiter um die Freiheit von Orihime Inoue. Außerhalb kämpft Rukia Kuchiki gegen Rudobōn, der seine Resurrección aktiviert, und gegen die Exequias Und in der Wüste haben Renji Abarai und Yasutora Sado es mit vielen Huge Hollow zu tun. Ichigo versucht während des Kampfes die Bewegungen seines schwierigen Gegners zu lesen, was ihm auch gelingt und den überraschten Espada verletzen kann. Renji und Sado haben es nach den Huge Hollow auch noch mit dem Wüsten-Hollow Battikaroa zu tun, der sich nicht leicht zu besiegen lässt. Aber mit ihrer vollen Stärke, durch ihr Teamwork und ihren diversen Strategien können sie den den Hollow letztendlich köpfen und machen sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden. thumb|Orihime in GefahrIm Turm wird Orihime, von Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia überfallen, die sich an das Menschenmädchen rächen wollen. Die Rettungsversuche von Ichigo scheitern an Ulquiorra, der nicht zulässt, dass der Shinigami sich anderen Gegnern wendet solange der Espada nicht besiegt ist. Bevor Loly ihre Misshandlungen an Orihime weitermachen kann, erscheint ein neuer Gast auf dem Kampfplatz. Der Espada Yammy Llargo hat das Schlachtfeld betreten, um Ulquiorra seine helfende Hand zu reichen. Der Cuatro Espada nehmt jedoch das Angebot seines Kollegen ab und Yammy wendet sich somit an anderen Leuten, die sich im Raum befinden. Er erledigt sofort Menoly und ist darauf aus, Loly und Orihime zu töten. Das Arrancarmädchen will sich aber gegen den Espada wehren und setzt ihre Resurrección frei, mit der sie zwar sehr starkes Gift absondert, aber trotzdem schnell von Yammy besiegt wird. thumb|left|Ishida vs YammyNachdem Yammy die bewusstlose Loly aus dem Turm geworfen hat, wendet er sich wieder an Orihime. Aber Uryū Ishida, der vorher die Huge ollow tötete und Loly rettete, erscheint im Turm und rettet Orihime von Yammy. Der Quincy und der Arrancar kämpfen dannach in einem unteren Stockwerk, wo er Yammy mit Sprenger besiegt durch eine Arrancar-Landmine ganze Stockwerke hinunterfallen lässt. Zu Ichigo zurück versichert Ishida jenem, dass er Orihime beschützen werde, sodass Ichigo jetzt keine Hemmung mehr hat, seine Holowfikation zu benutzen. Mit dem neuen Kraftschub hat er sofort die Oberhand des Kampfes übernommen und Ulquiorra sieht sich nach einem gescheiterten Versuch, den Visored mit einem Cero zu verletzen, gezwungen, den Kampfplatz auf das Dach von Las Noches zu verlegen. Dort angekommen aktiviert Ulquiorra seine Resurrección. thumb|Das Ende von Ichigo Kurosaki?Der Espada ist dem Visored wieder überlegen und obwohl der ganze Kampf von Ulquiorra dominiert wird, hält Ichigo weiterhin sein Zanpakutō fest in der Hand, was der Espada nicht versteht. Mit der Erklärung, dass Ichigo nicht kämpfen will, um gewinnen zu wollen, sondern zu müssen, will Ulquiorra ihm wahre Verzweiflung zeigen und aktiviert seine Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Die neue Form der Resurrección wurde laut Ulquiorra nur von ihm selbst erreicht und ängstigt Ichigo, der immer noch nicht seinen Kampfeswillen verloren hat. Die neue Kraft Ulquiorra lassen alle Versuche von Ichigo scheitern. Als Orihime und Ishida endlich das Dach erreichen, sehen sie auf einem der Türme den besiegten Ichigo in Ulquiorras Würgegriff, der von einem Cero Oscuras durchbohrt wird. Der fallende Ichigo wird von Orihimes Santen Kesshun aufgefangen und sein Körper wird in Sōten Kisshun geheilt, während Ishida den gefährlich drohenden Ulquiorra bekämpft, um sie und Ichigo zu beschützen. Aber alle Pfeile von Ginrei Kojaku werden von den Ulquiorra Flügeln abgewehrt und der Espada bricht dem Quincy im Verlauf des Kampfes den linken Arm. Die verzweifelte Orihime, die zusehen muss, dass sie den leblosen Ichigo nicht schnell genug heilen kann, und dass der verletzte Ishida chancenlos gegen den übermächtigen Ulquiorra weiterkämpft, schreit um Hilfe. Der leblose Ichigo kann ihre Rufe dennoch hören und zwingt sich aufzustehen und sie zu retten und erscheint in einer neuen Hollowform. thumb|left|Hollow-Ichigo vs UlquiorraDer hollowfizierte Ichigo übertrumpft den Espada mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten und zerbricht dabei sogar Ulquiorras stärkste Attacke (Lanza del Relampágo). Am Ende besiegt Hollow-Ichigo den Espada mit einem mächtigen Schwerthieb und will ihn mit einem Cero den Rest geben. Innerhalb von Las Noches kämpfen Rukia, Renji und Sado weiter gegen Rudobōn und seine Klone, welche sich als starke Verteidigungswand herrausstellen. Aber dank einer Strategie Rukias kann sie den Arrancar vereisen, der aber gleich darauf von Yammy weggeschlagen wird. Der gewachsene Yammy will nun aus jähzorn gegen die anderen drei kämpfen, doch im selben Moment kommt das Cero von Hollow-Ichigo aus der Decke geschossen, welches Rukia als einen Angriff Ichigos wiedererkennt. thumb|Ulquiorras TodOben auf dem Dach hält Ishida Hollow-Ichigo auf, den verstümmelten Ulquiorra zu töten und wird selbst von Ichigo verletzt. Bevor Hollow-Ichigo ihn töten kann, wird er von Ulquiorra attackiert und verwandelt sich zurück, nachdem seine Maske zerbochen ist. Als Ichigo die Verletzungen von Ishida und Ulquiorra sieht und erkennt, dass seine Hollowform es war, will er sich aus Fairness gegenüber Ulquiorra Arm und Bein abtrennen lassen. Doch bevor Ulquiorra ihm den Gefallen tun kann, löst sich sein Körper wegen seiner Organverluste auf. Seine Aufforderung, sich töten zu lassen, wird von Ichigo abgelehnt und er blickt noch ein letztes Mal zu Orihime. Diese erklärt ihm abermals, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hat und greift nach seiner Hand, die sich aber auflöst. Der Arrancar stirbt mit dem Wissen, dass ihr Herz sich in seiner Hand befindet. thumb|left|Cero Espada Yammy LlargoUnten bemerken Yammy, Rukia, Renji und Sado den Tod Ulquiorras und Ichigos Sieg, was Yammy wieder in Rage bringt und er weiterwächst. Als Renji seine Espadanummer, die Nummer Zehn, sieht, glaubt er, dass sie ein leichteres Spiel gegen ihn haben als bei den anderen Espada. Jener aktiviert aber seine Resurrección und verwandelt sich zu einem Riesen. Zu Schreck aller entpuppt sich Yammy als den Cero Espada, den stärksten aller Espada und zeigt den dreien nun seine Stärke. Weder Sados La Muerte, Renjis Bankai noch eine Kombinationsattacke von Rukia und Sado können dem Espada etwas an haben und dieser richtet nun sei Cero gegen sie. Dannach begibt sich die Handlung zurück zum falschen Karakura Town, wo die Kommandanten gegen die Top-3-Espada kämpfen. thumb|Harribel wird überwuchert und eingeschlossenTōshirō Hitsugaya im Bankai kämpft gegen die Tres Espada Tia Harribel, die ihn mit Ola Azul zu schaffen macht. Um den Kampf schnell hinter sich zu lassen, damit sie ihre Fracción rächen kann, aktiviert sie ihre Resurrección, mit der sie scheinbar Hitsugayas rechte Körperhälfte abtrennt, was sich aber nur als Eisspiegelbild herausstellt. Dennoch bleibt die Espada mit ihren Wassermanipulationsfähigkeiten im Vorteil. Nach einer heiklen Rettungsaktion seiner Kameraden, aktiviert der Kommandant der 10. Kompanie seine bisher stärkste Attacke: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Harribel wird in einem Obelisken aus Eisblumen eingeschlossen und scheinbar besiegt. thumb|left|Volltreffer für Suì-FengSuì-Fēng und Marechiyo Ōmaeda kämpfen unterdessen gegen den Segunda Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn, der mit seinen Fähigkeiten des Alterns keinen Treffer erleidet. Als er seine Resurrección aktiviert, lässt er mit der Fähigkeit Respira alles verrotten, was es trifft, darunter auch Suì-Fēngs (davor gebrochenen) linken Arm. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Arm trennen musste, bereitet sie sich für ihr Bankai vor und lässt Ōmaeda den Lockvogel spielen. Dieser schafft es tatsächlich, Zeit für sie zu gewinnen, und wird noch von ihr gerettet. Baraggan wird von Suì-Fēngs Bankai getroffen und nur eine schwarze Rauchwolke bleibt übrig. thumb|Starrk und Lilynette wieder vereintWährend Jūshirō Ukitake keinen ernsthaften Kampf mit Lilynette Gingerback bestreitet, wird es zwischen Shunsui Kyōraku und den Primera Espada Coyote Starrk immer ernster. Nachdem Starrk die Bankai von Hitsugaya und Suì-Fēng gesehen hat, aktiviert er seine Resurrección zusammen mit Lilynette und werden wieder eins. Den Versuch, Kyōrakus Bankai zu entlocken, scheitert durch Ukitake, der Starrks Ceroangriffe mit seinem Zanpakutōabsorbiert. Bevor es zwischen den Kommandanten und dem Espada weitergeht, erscheint ein riesiges Garganta im falschen Karakura Town. thumb|left|Die Befreiung von Aizen und Co.Im Schlachtfeld des falschen Karakura erscheinen Wonderweiss Margela und das riesige Hollowwesen Fura. Wonderweiss durchbohrt Ukitake und Kyōraku wird von Starrks Cero überwältigt. Dann setzt Wonderweiss Kampfschreie ein, die Harribel von ihrem Gefängnis befreien und Baraggan wieder sichtbar machen. Schlimmer noch werden Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen von Fura befreit, der das Flammengefängnis Jōkaku Enjō einfach wegpustet. Im nächsten Moment erscheinen die Visored zur Unterstützung der Gotei 13. thumb|Die Vizard sind kampfbereitNach einem kurzen Widersehen der Gotei 13 und der Visored, werden von Wonderweiss und Fura eine Herde Gillian beschworen. Alle acht Visored demonstrieren ihre Stärke und ihre Hollowfikationen und töten alle Gillian mühelos. Shinji Hirako attackiert sofort seinen ehemaligen Vizekommandanten Aizen, wird aber von Tosen abgehalten. Bevor die beiden kämpfen können, erscheint Sajin Komamura, der es selber mit Tosen aufnehmen will. Auch Shūhei Hisagi möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, gegen seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten zu kämpfen. Fura wird noch von Mashiro Kuna getötet und diese setzt Wonderweiss außer Gefecht. Die anderen Visored kämpfen Seite an Seite mit den Kommandanten gegen die drei Espada. thumb|left|Das Ende des ehemaligen KönigsHachigen Ushōda steht Suì-Fēng und Ōmaeda zur Seite und versucht Baraggan mit Kidō einzusperren, der jedoch selbst dies einfach verrotten lässt. So lässt Hachi den Espada in Shiji no Saimon einsperren, damit er nicht mehr wieder in der Lage ist, Suì-Fēngs Bankai zu rotten, so wie letztes Mal. Aber selbst diesen Volltreffer hat keine große Wirkung auf den Espada. Als Hachis rechte Hand von Respira getroffen wird, teleportiert er diese Hand in Baraggans Bauch, der somit selbst verrottet. Vor seinem Tod wirft er aus Rache seine Axt Gran Caida auf Aizen, der ihn einst entthronte. Doch bevor seine Axt ihr Ziel trifft, stirbt der ehemalige König von Hueco Mundo, ebenso verschwindet seine Axt. thumb|Das Ende des PrimeraLove Aikawa und und Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Rose) nehmen es mit dem Primera Espada auf, deren Shikai und Hollowfikationen sich als sehr stark erweisen. Da Starrk erst nach einigen Malen von Lilynette ermutigt wird, weiter zu kämpfen, greift er mit ihr als Wolfsrudel an, welches Love und Rose ziemlich zusetzt und fast besiegt. Doch Kyōraku kann sie noch retten, der mit seinem Shikai gefährliche Kinderspiele benutzt, die auch Starrk spielen muss. Lilynette muss dabei ihr Leben lassen und dann kommt es zu einem neuen Spiel, in der Starrk unterliegt und stirbt. thumb|left|Der herzlose AizenHarribel muss es mit Hitsugaya, Hiyori Sarugaki und Lisa Yadomaru kämpfen, obwohl erst im späteren Verlauf sie gegen ein echtes Team antritt. Da Hiyori und Lisa ihre Hollowfikationen und Shikai sowie Hitsugaya wieder sein Bankai benutzt, hat sie es schwer gegen ein Dreier-Team zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie sich gut schlägt, erscheint Aizen kurz nach Starrks Tod bei ihr und schlitzt sie auf. Von Aizens Betrug provoziert, will sie ihn gleich darauf attackieren, trifft aber nur ein Spiegelbild und wird noch dazu an der Schulter durchbohrt und getötet. Mashiro wird nach Harribels Fall von Wonderweiss angegriffen und es kommt zu einem Kampf der beiden. Mashiros Zeitlimit ist unwillkürlich überschritten, sodass ihre Maske frühzeitig zerbricht und sie von Wonderweiss geschlagen wird. Kensei Muguruma schreitet zu ihrer Rettung und kämpft im Bankai gegen Wonderweiss. Die anderen Visored und Shinigami schreiten zu Aizen und wollen es mit ihm aufnehmen. Aizens Provokation über die Visored macht Hiyori so wütend, dass sie ihn hitzköpfig angreift. Aber sie wird von Gins Shikai getroffen und tödlich verletzt. Shinji kann sie auffangen und ruft nach Ichigo, der mit Orihime kommen und die Situation wieder bessern soll. Und tatsächlich eilt er gerade in Las Noches vom Dach hinunter. thumb|Ein neues Garganta wird geöffnetSelbst im Team konnten Rukia, Renji und Sado den Cero Espada nicht etwas anhaben und sie werden alle von ihm besiegt. Als er Rukia hart auf den Boden wirft, wird sie noch vor dem Aufprall von Ichigo gerettet. Ichigo beginnt nun den Kampf gegen letzten Espada und holt seine Hollowmaske auf, die sich optisch verändert hat. Da sie aber aufgrund von Ichigos Gefühlen nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielt und beim zweiten Aufsetzen sogar zerbricht, wird Ichigo von Yammy gepackt und droht zu sterben. Es erscheinen jedoch Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zaraki, die Ichigo vor dem Riesen retten. Während Kenpachi alleine mit Yammy klarkommt, werden die Verletzten von [Kotetsu geheilt und Mayuri Kurotsuchi und Nemu öffnen derweil ein Garganta für Ichigo und Retsu Unohana, die sich so in das falsche Karakura begeben. Da Ichigo nicht mal die Hälfte seines kompletten Reiatsu übrig hat, wird es auf dem Weg von Unohana wiederhergestellt; unterdessen wird Yammy von Kenpachi und Byakuya überwältigt, steht aber wieder auf und nimmt durch seinen wachsenden Zorn eine neue, größere Form an und nimmt wieder den Kampf gegen die beiden Kommandanten auf. thumb|left|131px|Die Niederlage von TosenIm falschen Karakura kämpfen derweil Komamura und Hisagi gegen Tōsen und Shinji gegen Aizen. Tōsen offenbart seine neue Fähigkeit, die Hollowfikation, mit der es Hisagi schnell besiegt und sogar mit Komamuras Bankai mithält. Als Komamura seine Meinung über Tōsens wahren Beweggründe mitteilt, aktiviert der Visored erzürnt seine Resurrección und verwandelt sich in eine sehr große, schwarze Heuschreckenkreatur, die sehen kann. Nach einer Weile wird Komamura von Tōsens Los Nueve Aspectos besiegt, dieser wird aber von hinten von Hisagi tödlich verletzt und ebenfalls besiegt. Shinji zeigt nun zum ersten Mal sein Shikai und erschafft eine Illusion, die aber nur kurz eine Wirkung auf Aizen hat. Der besiegte Tōsen kann sich wieder mit seinen Freunden Komamura und Hisagi wieder vertragen, explodiert aber am Ende, sodass Komamuras Zorn auf Aizen gerichtet ist. In diesem Moment erscheint Ichigo aus dem Garganta und attackiert Aizen mit Kuroi Getsuga. thumb|Alle gegen AizenDer Angriff erzielt jedoch keine Wirkung und Ichigo versucht es Mann gegen Mann. Aber dann erscheinen die Shinigami und Visored, um Ichigo vor Aizens Shikai zu schützen und nehmen es selbst mit Aizen auf. Die schwer Verletzten werden derweil von Unohana geheilt. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl sind und im Team kämpfen werden alle nach den anderen besiegt. Zuerst Komamura und Rose, dann Love und Lisa. Suì-Fēng versucht es mit ihrem Shikai, aber vergeblich, doch dann kann Kyōraku sie retten und Hitsugaya besiegt Aizen mit Shinjis Hilfe. Aber in Wirklichkeit haben sie nicht gegen Aizen, sondern gegen Momo Hinamori gekämpft und Aizen setzt dann Izuru Kira und Tetsuzaemon Iba außer Gefecht. Und am Ende besiegt er auch seine letzten vier Gegner. Der eingeschütterte Ichigo, der das ganze Geschehen nur beobachtete, macht den Schritt zum Kampf, aber dann erscheint Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. thumb|left|Das Opfer des General-KommandantenDer General-Kommandant versucht Ennetsu Jigoku sich, die Gotei 13 und Aizen in den Tod zu reißen, die Flammen von seinem Zanpakutō werden aber durch Wonderweiss´ Resurrección versiegelt. Yamamoto-Genryūsai aber tötet mit seinen Hakuda-Fähigkeiten den Arrancar, was aber die versiegelten Flammen zur Explosion zwingt und er alle Flammen mit seinem Körper neutralisiert und schwer verletzt wird. Der alte Mann packt noch Aizens Bein und benutzt das Opferungskidō Ittō Kasō; Aizen kann der Explosion gerade noch entfliehen, wird aber sofort von Ichigo angegriffen und es kommt zu einem neuen heftigen Kampf. Aber es kommt zu einem neuen Schock Ichigos, denn Aizen offenbart ihm, dass alle seine Kämpfe Aizen geplant wurden und Ichigos komplette Entwicklung selbst beobachtete. Als Ichigo erfahren will, warum Aizen so interessiert an ihm war, erscheint dann sein Vater Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin schafft Ichigo kurz von Aizen weg und sie planen eine neue Strategie. Während Isshin gegen Aizen kämpfen wird, nimmt es Ichigo mit Gin auf, der sich nun diesmal nicht zurückhalten werde. Episoden Navigation Kategorie:Saga Kategorie:Anime